Te Amo
by GendryaCaesar
Summary: Harry and Lupin through Prisoner of Azkaban and forward. As usual, Harry has a crush on Lupin. Side couples are Snape/Dumbledore and Ron/Hermione.
1. Meeting Remus Lupin

Chapter One: Meeting Remus Lupin

"Do you think he's asleep?" Harry asked, referring to the sleeping teacher in the compartment as they sat down.

"Seems to be," Hermione decided. "Why?"

"I have to tell you something."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So let me get this straight," Ron said after Harry told them everything. "Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban…to kill you?"

Harry nodded.

"He's a murderous, raving lunatic," Ron commented.

"Thanks, Ron." Just then, the train stopped. Strange. They couldn't be there yet.

"Why are we stopping?" Ron wondered, putting his palm against the glass window.

"We can't be there yet," Hermione added, repeating Harry's thoughts.

"Maybe someone's coming aboard," Harry suggested. The lights went out then, and screams and gasps filled the train. Harry looked over at the sleeping professor. Merlin, was he a heavy sleeper.

To Harry's horror, he saw the window began to freeze. Horrified, Ron yanked his hand off of it. The bottle on the table froze, and Harry hoped the professor wouldn't be thirsty anytime soon. If so, tough luck-

The lights went on for a brief second, and Harry was about to breathe a sigh of relief when they went back out. He could see Hermione's breath, and he looked down to see his own.

Harry's fear increased as the compartment door slid open, and a black ghostly hand clutched it. A horrid thing gazed at Harry, and it felt like…almost like it was sucking his soul out.

"Harry!" a woman screamed as he blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

When Harry came to, firm arms were around him as he sat up. He realized the professor was awake, and he found himself confused as to what had happened. When he turned around, he almost gasped out loud. The man was by far hotter than most people found Gilderoy Lockhart to be.

"Sit up, that's it," the beautiful professor grunted as he helped Harry up. He quite liked the feeling of those arms around him…

_Shut up! _one of Harry's inner voices shouted. _Just because you crushed on Hagrid last year does not mean you have a right to a Hogwarts professor! He could be married for all you know!_

"I'm Professor Lupin," the man informed, handing him a bar of chocolate. "Here, eat this, it'll help." He smiled at Harry, making his stomach drop. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to have a little word with the driver." Then he was gone, leaving Harry to stare after him with lust-filled eyes.

"Harry, you're drooling," Hermione said in horror, making him jump.

"Ron? Hermione?" Harry was surprised. "When did you two get here?"


	2. The Boggart

Chapter Two: The Boggart

After two weeks, Harry finally admitted it to himself that he had a crush on Lupin. One day in class, said man was teaching them about…well, Harry had no idea, really.

"Can anyone tell me what this is?" the velvety voice asked as Harry controlled himself from snogging Lupin right there.

"That, sir, is a boggart," Hermione answered, and Harry jumped.

"When did she get here?" Ron whispered to Harry, who turned his gaze away from his crush. "Did you see her come in?"

Harry shook his head and gave Ron a helpless look as Lupin gave his friend a nod of approval. "Very good, and can you tell me what it does?"

"It's a shape shifter," Hermione went on as Lupin nodded. "It takes the form of whatever you fear most."

"Yes," Lupin agreed. "Now, who would like to have a go? Ah, Neville." Harry lowered his hand, and Lupin sent him an apologetic look as Neville approached the front. Poor Neville. Harry knew that his friend hated being in front of the class, and he also knew after two years of knowing Neville that this would not be much fun for him. But, if Lupin still wanted to choose a different student, Harry was on board-

His heart sank when he realized that his love was standing right behind Neville, so close that Neville could probably feel his breath. He wanted to be his friend then. His eyes burned with jealousy as Lupin said, "Wand at the ready, Neville. Now, I want you to repeat after me. _Ridikkulous_."

"_R-Ridukkulous_," Neville stammered, He was right, this _was _ridiculous. Harry knew as he fought against tears that he was overreacting, but he couldn't help himself.

"Do you think he's single?" he heard a Slytherin girl whisper to her friend. Great. That was just what Harry needed, some comfort to brighten his day.

"I don't know, but he is rather hot," her friend replied, and Harry made a fist. He grew even more angry as he watched Lupin murmur something in Neville's ear.

"Can you do that?" his professor asked as Neville nodded. "On the count of three-one, two, three-" Lupin opened the wardrobe, and a sneering Snape appeared out of it, giving Neville a look much like the one he usually gave Harry in class.

"_Ridikkulous!_" Neville waved his wand, and Harry sniggered with the rest of the class as Snape's teaching attire turned into what appeared to be Neville's grandmother's clothes.

"Very good, Neville. Form a line, everybody, form a line!" Ron walked up next, and to Harry's disappointment, Snape turned into a huge spider. Weird. He never thought he'd think that.

"_Ridikkulous!_" Ron shouted, waving his wand. Suddenly, roller blades appeared on the spider's feet and it fell over.

Lupin laughed, and Harry's heart lifted. He loved to hear that laugh, he wanted to hear it more often. "Next!"

Harry stepped up, closing his eyes and hoping he'd feel Lupin's breath in his ear. He opened his eyes to see that Lupin remained in his spot, a worried look in his blue eyes. The man really was gorgeous.

All thoughts were cut off as a shape of a dementor appeared. Lupin jumped in front of him, arms spread wide, as the dementor turned into a full moon behind clouds. Immediately, Lupin waved his wand and the circle turned into a yellow balloon, which flew around the classroom and back into the boggart.

"Sorry about that," he apologized at the students' disappointed faces. "Class dismissed." He looked back at Harry, who blushed at being alone with Lupin and quickly fled the classroom before Lupin could notice his erection.


	3. The Talk

Chapter Three: The Talk

"Why did you stop the boggart?" It was Hogsmeade weekend, and Lupin had offered to take Harry on a walk on the bridge. He had gratefully accepted, what with not being able to go to the village.

"Ah, well I thought that would be rather obvious," Lupin said as Harry blushed. "I assumed it would take the shape of Voldemort."

Harry nodded as they stopped and turned towards the beautiful scenery that was the river and the mountains. They were silent for a minute before Harry asked, "Professor, what would you do if a student said they had a crush on you?"

"I wouldn't be able to act on it," Lupin replied as Harry swallowed his tears. "Why? Do you know someone who does?"

"No," Harry said quickly, and Lupin nodded. Phew. His professor wouldn't continue to ask questions until it juts slipped out. After all, it just might slip out eventually anyway, really.

"You seemed rather distraught the other day, I must add," Lupin went on. Damn. He'd almost had him. "Might I ask if you…?"

Uh-oh. It was on the tip of Harry's tongue. How he shouldn't have asked. "No, erm, I like girls," Harry lied, blushing crimson.

"It's if you're gay, Harry, you know," Lupin commented, and Harry went even redder. "If you ever need to talk about…you know…you're welcome to talk to me."

Harry was just about ready to sink through the bridge, he was so humiliated. "I'm not gay," he insisted.

Lupin sighed, and then grinned. "Your father, er, he didn't like talking about this stuff either. He'd run whenever I tried to talk to him about it. Eventually Lily and I locked him in a room and gave him the talk."

Harry laughed. "Yeah." He paused and blushed again. "What bugs me is that guys have to go through all this stuff, like e-monthly things, and girls have to go through nothing."

"Actually, Harry, girls go through a cycle every month-" Lupin began.

"I don't need to know!" Harry exclaimed, and Lupin snickered. "It's not funny!"

"Right, I know it isn't, I'm terribly sorry." Harry could tell Lupin was trying to surpress a smile, and Harry sighed. He couldn't put this off, he was thirteen, and it wasn't like there was any other adult he could go to…

"All right, fine," Harry surrendered. "I think I need to have the talk. But I don't get it. Why would you be willing to give a student the talk?"

"You're my best friend's son, Harry," Lupin replied. "We share a bond that I don't share with any of my everyday students." He paused as he thought of something. "Why don't you and I go up to the Astronomy Tower tonight, and we'll do it there?"

Harry sighed. "Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

After dinner, Harry walked up to the Astronomy Tower alone. It was completely dark, and the stars were beautiful from where he was standing.

Lupin was standing outside when he peeped through the small window, and Harry blushed before pulling the door open and going to stand beside him.

"Beautiful," Lupin commented, looking up at the half moon.

"Yeah." Harry was really talking about the stunning man beside him, but Lupin didn't need to know that.

"So." Lupin turned to Harry, who gulped. The DADA professor laughed when he saw Harry's nervous expression, and Harry laughed. "Don't worry, Harry, I'll try not to go into detail."

"Thanks," Harry said, making Lupin laugh again. He smiled. He was glad he could make Lupin happy.

"So…" Lupin trailed off, for once unsure himself. "Er, well, for guys it's a bit easier. They have…erections…every month. Do you know…what that…is?" Harry bit his lip and tried not to laugh. Of course he knew. The evidence was in his trousers.

"Yes."

"And girls-well, to become pregnant, they have what Muggles call 'periods'. It happens every month for three to eight days, and-" He stopped when he saw Harry leaning over the railing laughing, his face buried in his arms.

Lupin sighed. "Harry," he scolded.

Harry managed to pull himself together, murmuring a brief "sorry" before his teacher continued.

"Er…do you want to know about the actual sex?" Lupin asked, making Harry burst out laughing again.

"Sorry, sorry-" he apologized. "At least I got you back for when you laughed at me on the bridge earlier." Harry sank his teeth into his tongue to control his laughter. "Go On."

Sighing again, Lupin said, "Males have what we call 'sperm', which in sexual intercourse comes together to meet the egg and that creates the fetus," he explained, frowning at Harry's sniggering.

"uh-huh," Harry commented, coughing into his hand to hide his laugh.

"Harry, I'm not going to discuss this with you unless you're going to be serious," Lupin informed.

"Okay, fine," Harry joked, smiling up at his professor. "I'm serious now, professor."

And suddenly Lupin began laughing. Then Harry began laughing, and soon the two were howling like idiots who were out of control.

Lupin was the first to pull himself together. He wiped his eyes, and said, "Do you have any other…" -snicker- "-questions?"

"No, I think you covered it," Harry decided.

"Well, that's not a good thing, now is it?" Lupin teased, and Harry widened his eyes, shocked that a teacher would make a joke like that. "I stink at giving the talk."

"I think you were brilliant." Harry grinned at him, and Lupin grinned back. "Thanks."

To Harry's surprise, Lupin pulled Harry into a soft hug. Harry snuggled close to him, inhaling and memorizing his scent. He nuzzled closer to Lupin, burying his head in his professor's chest.

"Anytime," Lupin answered, giving Harry one of those heart-warming smiles before leaving Harry alone with his thoughts.


	4. Dumbledore

Chapter Four: Dumbledore

On his way back to the dormitory, Harry stopped at the Room of Requirement. He cracked the door open to see the Mirror of Erised, and remembered last year when he'd seen his parents in it. Unlike last year, now he was pretty sure what he'd see.

Lupin came up behind him, and Harry whirled around in surprise before he remembered again that this was just a mirage. An image. The real Professor Lupin was probably in his quarters laughing his arse off right now at the conversation they'd had earlier. In the mirror, Lupin moved closer and placed gentle, soft kisses onto Harry's neck. As a test, Harry lifted his fingers to his neck. Nothing.

Harry couldn't hold it in anymore. He sank onto the ground, buried his face between his legs, and cried until there were no more tears left. When he cried himself out he just sat and watched his reflection in the mirror.

Suddenly, there _was _something there. Harry turned his head to see a certain Albus Dumbledore crouching down beside him, hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "Harry," he said softly.

"Tell me you didn't just see that, professor," Harry pleaded.

"Sorry, Harry," said Dumbledore. "I did. It's quite all right, and besides, I knew anyway. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"I love a teacher," Harry suggested, surprising even himself. Was he ready to call this love? It had only been a few weeks, but to Harry it had felt like an eternity.

"There's nothing wrong with that, and there's nothing wrong with being gay. I myself am gay, and I find myself lusting after a certain Potions professor," Dumbledore informed, shocking Harry.

"You…and Professor Snape?" Harry gasped, eyes wide.

"Not yet," Dumbledore said, smiling at Harry and patting him on the shoulder. "Your secret's safe with me." He got up off the floor and headed towards the exit. "Oh, and Harry? Professor Lupin loves you, I know it." Without another word, he was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lupin's POV:

I'm sitting on my sofa grading papers when I hear a knock at the door. Looking through the peephole, I realize it's Albus and I unlock the deadbolt and open the door. "Albus," I say. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"It's about Harry," Albus replies, and I frown. What does Albus know that I don't?

"Is he okay?"

"I would say…emotionally distraught," he suggests. My frown deepens. I don't want him to be hurting.

"Just out of curiosity," I say slowly and calmly, "what does this have to do with me?"

"I promised I wouldn't tell." Albus smiles at me, and I give him a confused look. "But keep spending a lot of time with him. He's quite fond of you." He pauses. "I must be off. I believe a certain gamekeeper wishes to speak to me." I nod and close the door behind him, confused as ever.

What could Albus be talking about? I sit down again with my papers and think about it. Emotionally distraught…fond of me…Oh no. It couldn't be, could it? What if it is? There's nothing else I can think of at the moment.

I think about how I'm going to approach Harry tomorrow. I'm a terrible liar, so I find myself dreading the coming morning. If he really _is _in love with me, then what?

And then I remember earlier on the bridge. _"Professor, what would you do if a student said they had a crush on you?" _He was testing me then, poor boy. He wanted to know what I would think if he told me. Even though I don't know what to make of this and my head is spinning, I begin to feel sorry for him.

I love him, that's for certain. But is it _that _kind of love? I haven't even thought of it. I mean, he's my best friend's son. Even I think I'm not the type to consider my best friend's son as a lover.

_Damn it, Remus, you're avoiding the question, _I scold myself. What am I going to do about this? Act on it, or pretend I know nothing? I definitely know it's going to be awkward tomorrow. I'm going to hate it. I don't like hiding my feelings from people I care about.

Do I love him, though? First, before anything, I have to figure it out. Yawning, I put my papers on the table beside the couch and stand up. One thing's for sure, I'm not going to figure it out tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Harry!" I gasp, jolting awake and trying to get rid of the memory of the dream I just had. No, I did _not _just have a wet dream about my student. I couldn't have. Yet the evidence is all over the sheets.

Sighing, I get out of bed and gather them in my arms, wondering what I'm going to say to Harry tomorrow if anything. _Oh hey, Harry, guess what? I had a sex dream about you last night. _Yeah, no. I don't even know if he _has _fallen for me yet. If he has, well, he's got nothing to worry about.

Wait, what did I just think? Merlin no, I'm falling for him myself. I stuff the sheets in the washing machine and realize there's no way I'm going to fall asleep again. So I start the laundry and head down to the kitchen to make coffee and finish those papers. And that's where I am for the rest of the night until I see the sky turn a midnight blue, signaling another day is to come.


	5. Sirius Black

Chapter Five: Sirius Black

Harry headed down to the Great Hall early next morning. He had woken up in the middle of the night from another dream about Lupin and couldn't fall back asleep. Unfortunately, he was so tired that he ran straight into a certain DADA professor and landed straight on top of him.

Harry's breath was caught in his throat when he realized how close their lips were. Both wizards froze for a few seconds and stared into each other's eyes before Harry quickly apologized and got up.

"Sorry about that," Harry apologized.

"It's fine, Harry, just next time watch where you're going." Lupin looked as if he hadn't slept either, and as a matter of fact, he looked rather disturbed. Then Harry ignored that thought-of course Lupin was disturbed, Harry had almost kissed him!

Harry nodded. "I guess we're the only ones here." They stared into the empty room.

"Seems that way," Lupin agreed. "Odd."

Harry opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Filch, who looked rather frightened and in a great hurry.

"Argus?" Filch stopped in the hallway, and Mrs. Norris about ran into him from behind.

"Lupin," Filch said in his nasal-sounding voice. "We've been told to send the students to their common rooms. Sirius Black has been spotted somewhere in the castle!"

"What?!" Harry and Lupin gasped at the same time. Filch said nothing else and hurried around the corner.

"Quick, Harry, follow me." Without thinking Lupin grabbed his student's hand and ran with him to Gryffindor Tower, Harry fighting against an erection the whole time. When they got there, Lupin all but slammed the door behind them.

"What about breakfast?" Harry wondered. "I'm starved."

"Looks like breakfast is being served here," Lupin observed. Elves were going around with breakfast trays and taking orders, just like in a restaurant. "Care to sit with me?"

Harry grinned and nodded, and Lupin seemed quite pleased with himself. They plopped down on a loveseat by the fire, and surprisingly nobody took notice of them.

Suddenly, Harry had a horrible thought. "Black won't be able to come in _here_, will he?

"No, no, he shouldn't be able to," Lupin reassured him. Their fingers brushed when they both reached for milk for their tea, and both men went red.

"Sorry, you go first," Harry said. His teacher nodded and reached again for the milk, pouring it in his cup before handing it to Harry. Once again their fingers brushed, and Harry's heart was pounding in his chest. He found himself wishing desperately that he and Lupin were alone, but it felt nice enough to be so close to him that he was almost on his lap.

Uh-oh. Harry was so close to Lupin that he was almost on his lap. And Harry was leaning back, so it was almost like his head was on Lupin's shoulder. _Come on, Harry,_ he thought, and suddenly his head _was _on Lupin's shoulder.

"You going to fall asleep on me?" Lupin asked, smiling.

"I just may," Harry mumbled, his eyes already closing.

"I don't mind," was the last thing Harry heard before falling in a deep sleep, and it was almost like he could feel someone stroking his hair.

Lupin's POV:

I run my fingers through Harry's messy hair once before letting my palm rest on his leg. I turn my head to see what's going on, and Albus is going around the common room making sure everything's fine. He sees me looking and gives me a small nod of approval when he sees Harry snuggled close to me. I nod back and give my attention back to Harry. He's so beautiful when he's asleep. He looks even younger, and most importantly, he doesn't snore. I smile at the thought and gaze at him lovingly.

I start to notice that I'm finding my own eyes hard to stay open, so I think to myself, does it really matter if I only close my eyes for a minute? Just a minute. But when I do lay my head back and let my eyes close, I find that I don't want to get up, and I fall asleep myself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Professor?" is the next thing I hear. I lift my head, blink, and glance around. And then I remember everything. "Oh. Sorry I woke you up." Everyone was still here, still talking and doing other things, still not noticing us. I find myself wondering how long Harry and I have slept. One hour? Two? Three? Not three, most likely.

"It's fine," I assure him as he sits up and stretches. I'm surprised to find myself disappointed, I quite liked having him close to me.

"Albus," I hear then. "I've checked every bit of the castle, dungeons and Chamber of Secrets included, no sign of Black." Severus's voice.

"Very well, I think we are able to send the students to their classes?" My heart sinks. I want to spend more time with Harry. Or rather, cuddling with Harry. The thought makes me blush as Harry and I pile out the door with the others.


	6. Surprises

Chapter Six: Surprises

Harry was walking with Lupin deep in the woods one Saturday, after a Quidditch game. His broomstick, unfortunately-well, when he'd fell off his broom in front of the whole of Hogwarts and landed on his arse, it had landed in the Whomping Willow and was destroyed. Ron had been the unfortunate one to tell him this.

"I'm sorry about your broomstick," Lupin sympathized as Harry flirted with him for the ten millionth time. "No chance of fixing it?"

Harry shook his head miserably. "No. Professor…can you teach me how to do what you did on the train? Fight off the dementors?"

"Harry, you know that is very advanced magic," he reminded Harry, and Harry could have sworn that there was a hint of lust in Lupin's eyes. He knew he was being unreasonable-there was no way Lupin would ever fall for him.

"I know." Harry had thought this through and was sure about it. "I want to be able to defend myself."

Lupin nodded. "Just so you know, Harry, I believe in you."

Harry looked up at his professor to see that there was so much love in his eyes. "Professor, I-" He stopped himself. What was he thinking, about to tell him? He mentally knocked himself upside the head.

"What is it, Harry?" Lupin suddenly looked worried. "Is it about Voldemort?"

"No," Harry said quickly, and flushed. Lupin put a hand on his shoulder gently.

"Harry," Lupin urged softly, "tell me. You can tell me anything."

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered. "I can't tell you."

Lupin sighed. "When you want to, I'm ready to listen. All right? You remember that."

Harry nodded. "Thanks, Professor." He hugged him around the middle, and Lupin hugged him back, his hand on the back of Harry's head. They stood like that for a long time, not saying anything, just enjoying the feeling of being in each other's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure about this?" Lupin asked for the ten millionth time. It was around Christmas, and Harry was eager to spill his feelings before he left with the Weasleys for Christmas break.

"I'm sure." Harry was not going back. He wanted to make Lupin proud of him, and he also wanted to defend himself, like he had said.

"All right, I have everything set up." Lupin started walking down the stairs. "Now the spell I am about to teach you is called the Patronus spell. Ever heard of it? No? Now, I want you to close your eyes, let a happy memory fill your mind, and repeat after me. _Expecto Patronum._"

"_Expecto Patronum._" Harry pictured himself the other day curled up against Lupin, fast asleep in the older man's arms.

"Very good." A pause. "Open your eyes, wand at the ready. On the count of three. One. Two. Three." He opened the trunk and a dementors rose out of it.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" Harry shouted. _Come on, Harry._ "_Expect-Expecto-" _The last thing he saw was Lupin's worried face before he blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sit up, come on." Lupin's hand was resting on Harry's back as he helped him up. "That's it. There we go." Harry rested his head against the back of the wall. "Not to be nosy, Harry, but may I ask what your memory was?"

Harry blushed crimson. "Um…it was my parents," he lied. He'd never been a good liar. "They were talking to me."

Lupin nodded and rested his palm on Harry's cheek. "Just rest for a bit and then we'll have another go," he murmured, examining him carefully. He brushed some hair out of Harry's eyes, and Harry stared into Lupin's own eyes, unable to tear himself away from the man.

"Close your eyes," Lupin said suddenly.

"How come?"

"Just close them," whispered Lupin, and Harry did. He trusted the man with his life. Before he knew what was happening, he felt hot breath on his face and then Lupin was kissing him.

Remus John Lupin was kissing him. The DADA professor at Hogwarts School was kissing the savior of the wizarding world. And it felt amazing. Harry sighed against Lupin's mouth, their tongues out of their mouths and twisting together.

"Oh," Harry sighed, wrapping his arms around Lupin. And suddenly they were falling. Lupin landed on his back, Harry still pressed against him.

Lupin laughed and pulled back. "Clumsy much?" he teased, earning himself a smack on the arm. "What was the sudden attack for?"

"Couldn't keep my hands off you," Harry replied, earning himself another kiss. Lupin turned suddenly, his eyes wide. "What?" And in the doorway of Lupin's quarters stood Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape.

"Albus, I-it wasn't what it looked like." Lupin pushed Harry off of him and straightened his robes.

"I'm happy for you," Dumbledore said, one very disgusted Potions teacher at his side. "Take good care of him, Remus." With that, he and Snape were gone, off to God knows where.

"Call me Remus," Remus said then, giving Harry another kiss. He smiled. "And I'll call you clumsy."

"Shut up." They kissed again, and all felt right in the world.


	7. A Dance At Hogwarts

Chapter Seven: The Dance At Hogwarts

Remus's POV:

I'm the first to hear about the dance since I'm a member of the staff. I'm excited to tell Harry, because I already can't wait and it's in a week.

"Harry," I say as I pass him in the hall, and he stops.

"Oh, Professor Lupin," he says, smiling at me. We've agreed that he calls me "professor" when we're not alone. "Yes, I did hear about the dance. I can't wait." He-on purpose, it seems-brushes his hand against mine and gives it a squeeze on his way to class. The bell rings then, and I run the rest of the way to class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry's POV:

Harry sat curled up next to Remus in his private quarters, working on his DADA essay. "Remus, what was the day the first vampire was created again?" he questioned.

"I'm not supposed to tell you, but seeing as you are my boyfriend, 1652," answered Remus, and leaned in for a kiss.

"Thanks." Harry wrote that down on his paper and they were silent for a moment. "What do you think the dress code is for the dance?"

"Albus said it was Muggle formal," Remus mumbled, deep into grading papers. He handed Harry his own paper, and he gasped.

"Oh my God!" Harry was thrilled. "I hardly even studied for this!" At that, Remus gave him a stern look, and he laughed innocently and scratched the back of his neck. "I mean…of _course _I studied, heh…"

"Better get used to having your teacher as your boyfriend," Remus teased as Harry pressed his lips to the older man's. "I'll be on you at all times."

"Well, I wouldn't mind that."

"Shut up, you." They shared another kiss before going back to their work.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "I've got it," Harry offered. He got up and opened the door, revealing a red-eyed and hair-tousled Hermione. "Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry had told Ron and Hermione about him and Remus, and they had accepted them. Sometimes Ron and Hermione would hang out with Harry at Remus's quarters as well as the Gryffindor common room.

"R-Ron," Hermione sobbed, and Harry pulled her into a hug. "I asked him to the d-dance, and he s-said he was going with someone else. He d-doesn't love me, Harry."

"Hermione, yes, he does," Harry protested. "I'm sure, knowing Ron, he was just too wimpy to ask you."

This made Hermione smile. "Hello, Hermione," Remus said from the couch.

"Professor Lupin." She turned back to Harry. "Will you please go with me? Just as friends," she added after hearing Remus's growl.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione, I'm going with Remus. But you can hang out with us."

Hermione nodded. "Oh, and Hermione, if it makes you feel any better," Remus called, "I've caught Ron staring at you."

Hermione laughed. "Well, bye Harry. Professor Lupin." With that, she closed the door and left.

"Poor Hermione," Harry sympathized as he sat down next to his love. The doorbell rang, and both groaned at the same time and laughed. Remus got up and Harry followed him to the door. Harry was very surprised to see one red-eyed Severus Snape standing in the doorway.

"Are you all right, Severus?"

"I came to…talk to you, Lupin," Snape said. "Potter, you can stay if you'd like since I know you and Dumbledore are, well…close."

"What's Dumbledore got to do with it?" Remus asked.

"I…" Snape began.

"I guess you should come in, Severus." Remus blushed as he closed the door behind Snape. "What is it?"

"I…I'm in love with Albus." YES! Try as Harry might, he couldn't keep the grin off his face. "What are you smirking at, Potter?"

"Nothing, sir. I think you should tell him."

"And what good would that do me?"

"Trust me, sir," Harry pleaded. "He cares about you."

Remus nodded. "Tell him, Severus. Even if he doesn't feel the same, he's sure to understand. And it's not like it's illegal."

Snape nodded. "Thank you. Remus. Harry." That was the first time Harry saw his Potions professor blush, and said man turned and strode out of the room.

"That was strange." Remus looked down at his young boyfriend.

"Remus, Professor Dumbledore is in love with Professor Snape," Harry informed.

"What? How do you know that?"

"He told me, Remus," Harry went on. "Before we got together, he comforted me and said he was in love with Snape."

"We should get them together," Remus suggested, smiling a mischievous smile.

"I like this assignment."

"Really?" Remus's eyes had a playful look in them. "Want some extra credit?"

"Please." They shared a slow kiss, and so Harry about jumped through the ceiling when Remus tickled him. "Hey! Oh no, you don't!" Remus, grinning, ran circles around the loveseat while Harry chased him. Remus stopped, ran one way, Harry ran the same way, and they both crashed into each other.

"Hi," Remus gasped, his eyes full of love.

"Hi," Harry echoed, and they kissed again. The plan to get Snape and Dumbledore together would have to wait.


	8. Operation Snumbledore Perhaps

Chapter Eight: Operation Snumbledore. Perhaps. (Snape/Dumbledore if you were confused)

"So what should we do?" Harry asked, snuggling with Remus by the fire that night.

"I don't know," Remus murmured, trailing kisses down Harry's neck. "We'll think about it later."

"Remus," Harry said, "what has gotten into you?"

"You," Remus replied. "You have gotten into me." He brushed their lips together in a brief kiss before moving his lips back down to Harry's neck. Remus's hands went up Harry's shirt and into the messy black hair and his tongue demanded entrance to Harry's mouth. Harry opened his mouth slightly and Remus's tongue immediately went in.

"I never thought this would happen," Harry said after Remus finally broke their kiss. "I mean, you're a teacher and I'm the student-"

"Harry," Remus said. "I want you. You're beautiful. You're sexy. You're everything I never dared to ask for." Harry smiled and pressed their lips together again.

"But this…?" Harry caressed Remus's face. "Do you think we're ready for _this_? I want our first time to be special."

"We don't have to do it yet," Remus decided. "I won't ever push you into anything you don't want to do."

"I love you," Harry blurted out before he could stop himself. Damn, Damn, Damn. Why did he say that?

"I love you too." Remus gazed into Harry's green eyes. "I love you for _you_, not for Lily or James or because you're my friend's son."

Harry's heart swelled with love. Nobody had ever said that to him, not even Ron or Hermione. Hell, Ron was jealous of his fame and he knew that Hermione was understanding and brilliant, but nobody had ever directly told him that before Remus just now.

"Nobody's ever said that to me," Harry said, and Remus wiped the tears from Harry's eyes with a kiss and then he kissed his boyfriend on the lips. Harry's arms went around Remus's waist, pulling him close, and he crushed their lips together in a heated, hungry kiss. "Remus," he sighed. "Remus! Please…"

"I thought you didn't want to," Remus said, pulling back to look at his love.

"I want to," Harry moaned. "Please, Remus." Tears welled in Harry's eyes again, and Remus silenced his young love with a kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Remus's POV:

The doorbell rings. _Again. _While I'm freaking _inside _Harry and he's moaning against my neck and the couch cushions are all dirty. I know I'm going to have to invest in a new couch. But that will have to wait.

I pull out of Harry, give him a kiss, and I open the door after we're both dressed. "Severus. Albus."

Albus smiles and wraps an arm around Severus, and my lover and I both gasp when Severus pulls Albus into a sweet kiss. "We're in love," Albus says, his blue eyes twinkling more than ever.

"Oh my God!" I say, and Harry flings himself onto me he's so excited.

"I'm so happy for you," Harry agrees. "Really. That's amazing."

"We all have the objects of our fixations then," I conclude.

"You," Harry says, and kisses me lightly on the lips.

"Me," I agree, smiling down at him.

"Didn't mean to intrude," Severus says, and Harry goes crimson. "We just wanted to tell you. But we'll leave you alone now." Albus closes the door and their footsteps vanish slowly, and Harry and I begin laughing.

"I can't believe it," Harry gasps. "We didn't even have to do anything." He grins up at me suddenly. "Do I still get that extra credit?"

"Of course, my love." And then we continue where we left off.


	9. The Dance And After

Chapter Nine: The Dance And After

The Great Hall had been turned into a winter wonderland, Harry thought as he walked in with Remus, Hermione, and Ron. There had been a huge fight between the two in which they ended up making out, and so Ron and Hermione were going to the dance together. Obviously they already knew about Remus and Harry.

"Let's go dance," Harry suggested, pulling Remus towards the stage as the lights dimmed and a slow song came on. Remus immediately wrapped his arms around Harry and rested his cheek on top of Harry's head, both men smiling happily.

"Last night was amazing," Harry whispered. "Thank you."

"Shh," Remus said, but Harry felt his boyfriend nod in agreement. "Ouch," he added when Harry accidentally stepped on his foot.

"Sorry," Harry apologized. "I'm not the best dancer. Hermione tried to teach me once, and I all but threw her across the room."

Remus laughed as they turned. "Want to go get some food?" "Sure," Harry agreed, and they left and headed towards the buffet.

"Mmm, spaghetti," Harry said in excitement as he put spoonfuls of the stuff onto his plate.

"Easy, don't take the whole pan," Remus joked, and Harry gave him a look but both of them ended up laughing.

"This night is amazing," Harry said. "Thank you, Remus." He wished that he could just snog him right there like he saw other couples doing (for example Luna and Neville and even Malfoy and Blaise).

"I'm glad you're having a good time," Remus commented.

"I just wish I didn't have to leave in the morning," Harry said sadly. "Is there any chance you could come to the Burrow with us? Please? I doubt it would be much fun exchanging presents with Snape."

Remus-who was sitting beside Harry-reached for his lover's hand and squeezed it tightly. "I want to, believe me," Remus said. "But I'm not going home and I already told Dumbledore I'd be staying."

"But he knows about us," Harry protested, tears already in his eyes. "The only reason why we're talking right now is because of my friendships with the other students."

Remus had to laugh. "I'm sorry, Harry. There's so much I have to do. I have to clean out my classroom and get it ready for next term-"

"I'll help you-"

"And I have to watch the Gryffindors that are staying this year. And wouldn't the Weasleys wonder why I'm here?"

That stopped Harry. Remus actually made a good point. He wanted to live to see himself turn eighteen at least, and that wouldn't happen if Molly Weasley ever found out about his relationship with Remus.

"Okay," Harry said sadly. "Christmas won't be the same without you though. I'll miss you." "Don't think I won't miss you too," Remus agreed, and looked around to make sure no one was staring before caressing Harry's face gently. "I'll be thinking of you every second of every day. But I'll make it up to you…tonight."

Harry smiled. "Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

"So I believe you said you owe me," Harry reminded Remus as said man shut the door behind him.

"Ah, yes," Remus said. "Now, what do I supposedly owe you again?"

Harry gave his teacher a menacing look, but smiled when Remus pulled him into a soft kiss. He gasped in surprise when Remus picked him up and carried him right past the brand new couch and upstairs to the bedroom. Remus's shirt was nowhere to be found, and Harry was currently working on undoing his lover's belt.

"Harry," Remus slurred, their lips still touching. Remus pulled back for oxygen and Harry took a large gulp of air as well before Remus plastered their lips together again.

"Please, Remus," Harry sighed. Remus's pants and boxers fell to the floor and Harry stroked his love between his legs. Remus gasped and Harry smiled as the result of Harry squeezing Remus made him gasp even more. Remus pulled Harry into a kiss and came. The hot liquid sprayed all over Harry, but when Remus opened his mouth to apologize Harry silenced his lover with a kiss and used a spell to clean them up.

"Good spell."

"Thanks. I've been working on it. Thought I might use it a lot in the future."

Remus blushed and wrapped his arms around Harry, resting his head against the young boy's chest. "I love you," Remus informed.

"Yeah, but I love you more."

"I'm still feeling a bit sticky," Remus decided. "Shower with me?"

Harry smiled. "I'd love to," he replied, and followed his teacher eagerly into the bathroom.


	10. Goodbyes and Reunitings

Chapter Ten: Goodbyes and Reunitings

Harry couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe he had had such amazing sex last night followed by the hottest shower he'd ever had (in both ways) and now he was just going to be torn apart from Remus. It felt like he was leaving behind a part of himself.

"It's only for two weeks," Remus said as Harry let the tears fall and Remus wiped them away. "Shh, now. Don't I love you, and you'll be back before we both know it. Then I can fuck you into oblivion." Despite Harry's misery, he had to laugh. His teacher was funny.

"Thanks again…for last night." Remus nodded and pulled Harry into a hug, his chin resting on the messy black hair and palm running up and down Harry's back.

"Don't mention it," Remus mumbled. "It was amazing."

"Last call!" someone called. "We're leaving in five minutes!"

"Go," Remus said, "so you don't miss your train. I love you."

"I love you too," Harry choked, gripping onto Remus tightly. A very annoyed and desperate Ron came over then and picked Harry up, who thrashed and kicked until they got on the train.

"Merlin, mate, you'd think that was the last time you'd ever see him," Ron commented as he straightened his robes and sat down next to him. Harry got up and stared out the window at his beautiful lover until the sun blinded him and he sat back down, tears in his eyes.

"Come on, Ron, can't you see he loves Professor Lupin?" Hermione winked at Ron, and Harry flushed a darker shade of crimson. Harry leaned his head on Ron's shoulder and cried as he thought of Remus holding him and kissing him not twenty four hours ago.

"It's okay, mate, just remember you'll see him in-"

"Two weeks, I know," Harry finished, and he and Ron and Hermione talked about what they wanted to do after school until the train got to the station in Muggle London.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

"Why is everybody staring at me?" Harry asked for the ten millionth time. Everyone had snuck-or at least tried to sneak-a wondrous look at Harry either in the car or when Harry had gotten out and was walking to the Burrow.

"We have a surprise for you, dear," Molly informed. "Fred? George?" Despite Harry's protestations, the twins managed to get a blindfold on him that was charmed so it tickled if he tried to take it off. The twins kept one hand each on his shoulder until Harry heard a growl that sounded like, "Okay, he's fine. Now hands off him. He's_ mine._"

"Remus?" One of the twins took the blindfold off, and sure enough Harry's middle-aged lover stood on the front steps. "Remus!" Harry couldn't believe it. Laughing, Harry ran straight into Remus's arms, and Remus wrapped him in an embrace and spun him around until setting a gasping Harry back down.

"I can't believe this…How…When…How did you…?" Harry spluttered. "Wait! So _that _was why everyone was staring at me! They just couldn't wait to see my reaction!" Harry laughed.

"And a hell of a reaction did we get," Ron said, who was also breathless from running with everyone else up to the Burrow. "That was priceless, mate. Absolutely priceless. By the way, everyone knows about your relationship so you're welcome to kiss him now."

Remus chuckled as Harry pulled him into a sweet, loving kiss. Harry only allowed their tongues to collide once before he pulled back and showed Remus inside the house.

"Dinner's going to be ready in two hours," Molly informed as Remus and Harry made their way up the stairs. "I assume that will be enough time to fulfill your hormonal needs?" Remus and Harry blushed in unison as they made their way to the bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

The moment Remus and Harry went into the bedroom they were sharing Remus pinned Harry against the door, kissing him hard. Harry whimpered and pulled Remus' shirt over his head, running his hands over Remus' bare stomach.

"Harry," Remus moaned, and Harry quickly grew hard. Remus led Harry over to the bed and climbed on top of them, smashing their lips together.

"Remus," Harry whimpered. "Remus, I want you." He removed Remus' belt as Remus unbuttoned Harry's shirt and as soon as both were naked Remus pushed inside Harry. "Re-Remus!" Harry gasped, but Remus silenced him with a kiss.

"Hush, my love, as much as I would love to hear you screaming my name, right now with the Weasleys and Hermione downstairs is not the best idea."

Harry nodded, kissing Remus again as he pushed in deeper. "I love you, Remus," he said.

Remus smiled, kissing Harry softly. "I love you too, Harry, so much." He collapsed under Harry and Harry had just rested his head against Remus' bare chest when Mrs. Weasley called, "Dinner!"

HPRLHPRLHPRLHPRL

"So," said Mr. Weasley at dinner. "How long have you two been together?"

"A couple months," Harry announced, smiling at Remus who was sitting next to him.

"Oh," Mr. Weasley said.

"Now Remus, you know I think of Harry as a son and if you _ever_ hurt him-" started Mrs. Weasley.

"Mom!" Ron protested.

Remus smiled. "I won't hurt him, Mrs. Weasley," he reassured her, giving Harry's hand a light squeeze under the table. "You can count on me."

**AN: Sorry, I know it's a really short chapter, but I will keep updating**.


End file.
